I'll Always Be There
by adventure island
Summary: What will happen when Ace and Luffy get a little sister? The story of three siblings and their separate journeys to become famous pirates, the paths they each take and the problems and heartbreak they encounter on the way. Will the love of family get them through their journey or will someone be lost along the way?
1. Chapter 1 : Introducing your sister

**Author's note: This is my first One Piece fanfiction so i apologize if my writing is inexperienced, but i hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nothing belongs to me execept my OC**

 **I'll always be there**

Chapter 1 : introducing your sister

Garp stood on the dock eyes fixed on the sea that streched out in front of him, the ship he was waiting for was due to arrive shortly, he read the letter in his hand again, checking the infomation over once more before the ships arrivle, the letter read

dear Garp

I'm aware this request may inconveiene you

however im afrade i can't think of a more

trustworthy person to ask, you see im aware

my captian made a similar request.

my daughter,Rade, is wanted by the navy due to

my crimes, i want her to live as a normal

child and make her own choices as to what

she will make of her self ,with any luck

she will make a better person out of her self then her old man.

at any rate i request you take her and look

after her where she will not be hunted down by the navy.

i trust you to look after my girl

S.R

Garp chuckled to him self, he woundered what it was about him that just screamed, _I'll look after your children_.

his thoughtes where inturepted by the sight of a mast on the horizen marking the nearing arrivle of his new grandaugher.

The ship docked a short time later, an older yet still hansom man with dark brown hair led a young girl off the small ship. "Monkey .D. Garp" the man inquired approching Garp, who simpily nodded at the man, holding his hand out for the bag that evidently belonged to the girl, the man handed the bag over and crouched down facing the young girl "ok, Rade this is your new home and this man will take care of you from now on, i have to leave now so be good ok" the girl nodded making her hair to bounce with the action, the brown haird man stood up and nodded to garp before bording his ship.

The ship left the dock and sailed away, the young girl waved to its crew until they were out of sight, she then turned to Garp looking up at him, she was cute, he couldnt help thinking, she had black ,wavy, sholder length hair , her eyes were a steely grey and her skin was quite tanned, she wore a simple light blue dress and black sandles.

"whats your name?" he asked already aware of the ancwer but he wanted to get the girl talking

"i'm Rade, but you already knew that didn't you?" she ancwered cheerfuly

she's smart, definetly her fathers daughter, Garp thought a smile pulling at he corners of his mouth "ok then, how old are you "

"i'm 6" She ancwered confidently

He had guessed somthing around there.

"well than Rade would you like to meet you new brothers" Rade nodded egerly and Garp scooped her small body up into one of his arms, ruffiling his black suit jacket as he did so "lets get going then" he said walking back towards a small path located amoungst the trees across the beach .

As they where walking throught the trees Rades eyes darted from flower to tree and back to flowers then to the animals that nested amoungst the plants, garp woundered where exactly she had come from considering her intense intrest in anything bright.

They neared the cottage a little over an hour after leaving the dock,since around half the way home Rade had insisted on walking, which slowed the journy somewhat, when they arrived Garp strode straight to the door of the cottage kncking on it continuously until was swung open "STOP IT. DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED" a large woman shouted trrowing the door open, "its me" Garp said bluntly, the woman froze then staggered back slightly "G-Garp" she stated wide eyed, and at that moment two men, one large ,and one particularly small poked their heads around a sheet that separated the hallway from the rest of the house. All three people stood shocked at garps arivle.

the woman straightend up speaking agian "you gotta give me a break, Ace is 10 now, and Luffy just turned 8, we cant handle them any more", the smaller of the two men, who had now fully emeged from the sheet added "you have to take them back"

"putting that aside" garp said casualy . "DON'T JUST PUT IT ASIDE" all three of the people that had come out of the cottage all protested at once, Garp ignored them, picking up Rade and holding her facing the woman "this is Rade, you're going to look after her too" Rade smiled and waved in greeting, the woman almost fell over in shock and the two men gasped "NOT ANOTHER ONE" they yelled in unison.

Rade looked at the three people proplery, the woman who Garp had introduced Rade to as Curly Dadan, was large with orande hair, she was wearing a white shirt with light green trouses that were hld up by a brown belt, she also wore a long string of red beeds around her neck, the large man called Margra had a brown beard and a tuft of red hair on the top of this head and on his chin that made him look like a rooster, he wore dark green trousers and a dirty white tee-shirt, on top of that he wore a brown jacked lined with light yellow fabric,and around his waist he wore a piece dark yellow fabric that acted as a belt which the tucked a sword under, the small man ,Dogra, was bald, with a white cloth wraped around his head acting as a hat, he wore a faded yellow shirt covered by a pink and purple spotted apron that hid his brown shorts.

Garp introduced them explaining that they where mountain bandits that owed him a favour.

Before any more could be said two boys appeared from the trees, each carrying long metal pipes and the taller one was carrying a large boar, the boys walked over to where Garp stood, the older one dumping the pig he carryed in front of Dada.

"Rade, i would like you to meet Ace and Luffy. boys this your new sister" Garp gestured to the boys who smiled in return then to Rade who waved cheerfuly

"I'm Ace" the older looking boy stepped fowards,he had short messy black hair,and wore a simple red t-shirt paired with dark grey knee-length shorts and brown slipper like shoes, he continued his introduction "i'm 11, and this is my younger brother Luffy" he pointed to the younger boy behind him who had a big dopey smile on his face " He's 8", Luffy had similar messy black hair to Ace, he wore a plain, dark blue t-shirt ,paired with light blue, knee-length shorts with white cuffs, and black sandles.

Rade nodded taking in the infomataion "I'm Rade, i'm 6" she grinned and both boys returned the smile.

"Well, now you've met your brothers we'd better get you settled in" Garp announced.

Rade had very little that needed to be unpacked, just a few simple items of clothing and a pair of shoes. Due to the lack of space in the cottage she shared a room with Ace and Luffy, her bed was in the corner pushed agiansed the walls on the far side of the room, under the window,Lluffys was agiansted the wall in the middle of the room and Aces bed was in the corner on the other side of the room, the beds where seperated with only a few feet inbetween, at the end of each bed was a chest which stored each childs belongings.

By the time it took for Rade to settle in it was dinner time, the two boys, Rade, Garp Dadan, and the moutain bandits, sat down to eat. As soon as the food hit the table the whole group lunged foward to grab their share of the food before Luffy, Rade , not expecting that, was left with an empty plate, Ace passed her a piece of meat smiling warmly "you'll get used to Luffy, he's got quite and appetite" he said glancing at his brother , and when Luffy reached to snach the meat of Rades plate he was throwen across the room by an irratated Ace.

After dinner was finished Garp left explaining he would return in a few days, the children went to their room by the instructions of Dadan,Ace complied imedatly leading Rade with him, Luffy howevwe had made the mistake of arguing saying he wasn't tired, at which point Dadan practically threw him into the room shutting the door with enought force to make the walls shudder.

The three settled into their beds, Luffy rolled over to face Rades bed, "what do you think? Ace isn't annoying you too much, is he?" Luffy asked, " _I'm_ not the annoying one!" Ace protested. Rade giggled, "its nice.." she said smiling softly, "..having a family I mean".

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for Rade to settle into the way the brothers lived, she even gave Luffy a run for his money when it came to food, for such a small girl she could eat the same amount, if not more then her brothers. Ace had been very protective of her making sure she was alright, and Rade was thankful to his knidness, Luffy was also protective of her in his own strange ways, and Ace had to admit Rade was the only person Luffy was even vaguely capible of being responasble around.

Rade was a light hearted and fun loving girl, usally play fighting with Luffy, she was also strong for her age and had an almost unhealthy amount of courage, she was headstrong, like her brothers, once her mind was made up no one could talk her out of it. She had a habbit of apparing in unexspected places, in unexpected ways, often suprising the people around her, and often fell asleep at inappropriate times.

She spent most hours of the day with her brothers and even thought not biologically related the three soon became inseprable, telling stories of their future deams and ambitions sailing the seas, and their shared dream, much to Garps dislike, to become famous piraets.


	2. Chapter 2 : Scars - Ace's promise

Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.

Let me know what you think,or if you have any suggestions.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

I'll always be there

Chapter 2 : Scars - Ace's promise

It was summer in the East Blue, Ace, Luffy and Rade had left the cottage eirly to make the short treck to mount colubo where they had planed to hunt for somthing for dinner that night.

Rdae bounced along eagerly behind her brothers, the past weeks since she had arrived she had spent close to the cottage, so she was exited to venture further into the island. After walking for around half an hour they stopped for a break as Rade had started to fall behind, perching on some bolders that overlooked a small stream that ran between the trees, the stream was hoast to ment bright coloured fish Rade knelt down at the edge of the water gently placing her hand in the cool liquad, the fish where sceptical at first but soom became curious and swam around her hand brushing agiansted her fingers,she watched them drawn in by their bright colours.

With a splash Luffy fell into the water disterbing the water and scattering the fish, "HELP, HELP, I CAN'T SWIM" Luffy gasped splashing around in the shallow water, "Just stand up, ideot" Ace grumbled. "hey look i can stand up in this" luffy said having totaly ignored Ace, the water barley came up to his knees and ace shot him an annoyed look that he cast aside casualy.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

"IM GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES" Luffy crowed, throwing his hands in the air, the children had almost made it to the top of the mounain, Luffy had spotted a rock that was shaped like a ship and was currently stand in top of it, "Like hell you are Luffy, Because im gonna be the knig" Ace stated confidently pressing his thumb aginst his chest gesturing to himself proudly, pushing Luffy off the rock.

"You two are funny" Rade giggled madly

"Funny huh?" Ace said teasingly "I'll show you funny" he said tackling Luffy to the ground, grabing his arms and wrapping them around his body several times before tieing them around his waist, Rade erupted in another fit of laughter clutching at her belly "s-st-op ac-ey" she gasped out between laughing fits, Ace smiled at the childish nickname _"_ _Acey"_ , as Luffy struggled to untie his arms, Ace smiled triumphantly.

It took 10 minuits in total for Rade to stop laughing and Luffy to untie his arms and for the whole time Ace had watched greatful for their copmany however the feeling was short lived because once Luffy had freed himself he stompped towards ace "you bastard" he grumbled irratated, he pounced on ace bringing them both to the ground, "get off, Luffy" Ace complained pushing him away, the brothers focous on their brawl drew their attention away from Rade who, had caught sight of a bright coloured butterfly in the trees.

Walking past her brothers, Rade passed through a small opening in the trees, she began to follow the butterfly down a narrow path, as she walked she let her hands slide across the surface of the ferns and flowers that lined the edge of the narrow path she seemed to be following, the small buterfly flutterd past her face she stared in awe of the bright colours that decorated its wings, it began to flutter off the path and , without noticing, Rade hade walked into the trees. She lost sight of the butterfly but when she turned around to head back to her brothers she found herself compleatly lost, the buterfly reapeard landing on a rock in a small opening, Rade aproched it slowly kneeling down infront of the rock to closly inspect the bug.

Rade herd a low menacing growle, she had a bad feeling, she didnt have much experince with animals but she knew the noise, did not come from the butterfly, and was not friendly, turning around Rade came face to face with a mouth of sharp yellow teeth, she could feel the creatures hot beath on her face, its eyes where black and its fur was a brown and dirty, the mucles on its body rippled with every step it took, its claws leaving sharp inprints in the ground.

Rade could feel her heart beating, the creature strode fowards, teeth on display,cold eyes fixed on her. She backed away quickly in an attempt to escape, what she now identifyed as a bear, her foot fell on a stick thats cracked loudly under her weigth, with the noise the bear lunged fowards claws outstreched, Rade felt someting rip through her leg causing her horrible and she could feel her paulse in her leg, she let out a sharp scream before she hit her head on the hard ground, falling unconcious.

"Get off me Luffy" Ace grumbled still trying to pry Luffy of him,"no until you apoligize" Luffy grumbbled, Ace had hold of luffys cheek and arm and in return Lufft was holding both of Ace's arms, they both struggled however eventually Ace managed to climb on top of Luffy pinning him to the ground until he admited defeat. Ace stood up dusting himself off and glancing around for their sister, "Luffy did you see where Rade went", Luffy stood up shaking his head, but as Ace was about to speak again they herd a scream.

Ace felt his heart sink as he realised who the scream belonged to, him and luffy sprinted in the direction the voice had come from, they ran down the path, through the trees and into the clearing to see Rade lying motionless on the ground the huge bear looming over her. Ace acted quickly attacking the monster,he landed a solid kick between its eyes "get him ace" Luffy cheered, and another under its jaw, it staggred back shocked by the boy and fled.

Ace joined Luffy beside Rade and inspected her injuries, from what he could she she had three large gashes on her left leg caused by the creatures claws he asumed, she was unconcious and her leg was bleeding severely, Ace scooped her up in his arms and carryed her quickly towards the village Luffy following closly behind.

Ace felt sick at the sight of the cuts on Rade's leg, his stomach churned with guilt and he fought back frustrated tears, he hadnt been paying attention, Rade had only been there a few weeks and she didn't know all the dangers the island held, he was ment to protect her, make sure she was safe, but he had let her get hurt ,badly, and now _if_ she survived, she would be badly scared, "I'm sorry,I'm so sorry" he mumbled to Rade, still running.

It took the three kids around 15 miunits to get back, Ace and Luffy had practly sprinted the entire way, as Rade had lost already alot of blood, Luffy nocked on the door of the cottage vigerously. The door swung open revaling ,Magra "what happened" the man asked worried but kindly as he caught sight of the pale Rade in Ace's arms.

Ace and Luffy rushed inside still holding Rade "we where in the foreest hunting then, she walked off and a while lather we found her like this" Ace rushed to explain and magra nodded slowly placing a hand on aces shoulder, squezing it softly attempting to calm the boy. "Just lay her down here" Magra gestured to a bench that acted as an operating table, placing her on the table Ace saw just how seroius her injurues where, she had three long deep gashes from the creatures claws that had ripped through skin and mucle, she was pale due to the lack of blood, Ace noticed the amount of blood he had on his own clothes.

"Is she gonna be ok" Luffy asked franticly following Magra as he collected supplies from around the room. "Shes lost alot of blood, but she wants to live so i'm sure she will be fine" Magra said calmly, attempting to settle Luffy down but Ace could hear the doubt in his voice, Luffy nodded glancing at his little sister lyeing motionless, the bottem her light blue dress now soaked in blood and her usaly soft black hair matted with dryed blood and dirt. Magra worked quickly washing out the deep wounds and sewing them once they where clean, both brothers watched with worried expresions, the thought of loosing her, even after the short time they had spent togther, was sickining.

Once Magra had finished sewing and bandaging Rades leg he placed her in a her bed so she could rest while she was recovering, he turned to Luffy and Ace a relaved and calm look on his face "she will be ok, the wound has stopped bleeding and her heart rate and breathing are staedy", his expression dropped slightly "but the cuts on her leg will leave large scars that won't heal" ace dropped his head slightly guilt washing over him.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Rade woke up just as night fell, she opend her eyes to see Luffy curled up asleep in his bed and Ace watching her intently, relife flooding his expresion when he saw her awake. Rade moved her leg causing a sharp stabbing sensation which made her cry out in pain, Ace winced in pitty and guilt and he fought back the tear rolling down his cheek, "i'm ok acey" Rade smiled reasuring him but he shook his head dismissing her attempts to comfot him, "No your not, you are hurt and you will be scared your whole life because i didn't protect you" the tears ran down his cheeks freely now. "I promise..." he said trying to compose himself, and grabbing a knife from a his pocket and flipping it open "I promise, on my own blood..." he cut his hand "... that i will protect you with my life" he placed the hand on his chest leaving a bloody mark on his shirt, rade gasped shocked by his vow.

"Acey..." her voice trailed off and she pulled him into a tight hug "...thank you.." she wisperd, sobbing with tears of gratitude.

When they fianlly pulled away from the hug Rade noticed the black bags under aces eyes "you should sleep Acey you look really tired" , Ace nodded, Rade could be very mature for a 6 year old. "yeah your right" he agreed slumping onto the the bed next to Luffy and closing his eyes letting his body relax, it was only seconds later she herd his breathing slow down as he fell asleep. Rade smiled at the sight of her brothers, her best friends, the people she was closest to in the world and the peacful look on their sleeping faces, before she could think anymore her heavy eyes had closed and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ship wreck- Siblings base

Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.

Sorry this took me so long to post, the file got deleted so i had to re-write it, so sorry if its a bit short.

I'm going to try to post a new chapter every week form now on, let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

I'll always be there

Chapter 3 :Ship wreck- Siblings base

It had been just over two weeks since the accident,Rades wounds where healing at an impressive speed and , although her leg was still bandaged, she was playing with her brother like usual. Aces hand had almost healed leaving a long scar across his palm as a reminder of his promise.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Luffy lept into the room where Ace and Rade were laying on their stomachs faceing each other on Aces bed, they had their hands locked in an arm wresiling battle,"Hey, hey guys, hey, Ace ,Rade" he pouunced across the room grinning as he did so.

Ace pushed Rades hand agianst the bed winning the battle, he smerked at her and she pouted in mock annoyence, "What is it Luffy" Rade asked cheerfully, Luffy stood by the bed bounccing slightly in exitement, "Found...cool...ship...beach..." Luffy panted, out of breath from running back to the cottage.

Grabbing both Rade and Ace by the arms he dragged them out of the cottage and into the forest, onto a thin track and towards the beach "where are we going Luffy" Ace inquired as they where nearing the beach, "I found this really cool ship wreck there was no crew or anything" Luffy answered still leading them towards the beach.

Once they reached the beach Luffy led them to a small bay that was concielled by trees, the bay was once used as a base for pireates who viseted the island, but now it had been forgotten as piarets no longer came to the island much and the trees had growen over the entrance.

Once past the trees they saw the bay in its full glory, it was a beautiful place, the sun shon through an opening in the trees above causing the water to glisten, the light danced of the surface of the cobolt blue water reflected onto the sourounding sand and plants making the whole area look like an image from a dream. On the far side of the bay, a large ship sat, as they approched the ship they could see its sails where torn and the top deck had been partly distroyed, there where holdes in the sides which looked like they were caused by a cannon, they climbed on to a part of the deck that looked stable.

"This is cool huh?" Luffy smiled proud of his discovery, "for once your right about somthing Luffy, this is pretty awsome" Ace nodded congradulating luffy of his descovery. Luffys face spred into a bigger smile and his eyes sparkled with a sort of mischevious glee that let Ace know he had an idea "what are you thinking Luffy" ace prompted, " We could fix the deck, this could be our base, just for the three of us, and if we ever feel sad we can come here" Luffy cherped, Rade smiled, along with Ace, they both nodded, it was a good idea, a scerect place for them, "cool, we start today!" Luffy cheered, "no, Luffy its already starting to get dark we'll start tomorrow" Ace sighed, Rade giggled following Ace and Luffy, who was mumbling somthing along the lines of 'boring Ace', back home.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

It took the three childern a month to finsh repairing the ship, they had replaced the deck and fernished it with a table and some chairs, they had taken down the sails leaving just the mast, on the mast they had carved their names and their age along with a small message ;

 _ACE 11_

LUFFY 8

RADE 6

 _WE WILL RULE THE SEAS TOGHTER._

Ace finshed carving message looking at Luffy and Rade who nodded in approveal.

"Rade!, Luffy! we have to set out to sea someday, we can get out of this country and live freely as pirates! I'll become a great pirate and show them what i can do, i'll become the most notorious pirate in the world" Ace announced, "You might become notorious, but ill be the king, even if you are the pirate kings son" Luffy sang in protest, "what, Ace is Rodgers son?" Rade qustioned slightly confused by what luffy had said. Ace sighed "yeah, its ment to be a secret,and i despise my father, so i took my mothers name" Ace answered the qustion hesitently, "i wouldnt blame you if you hated me now" he said face droppin slightly, "why would i hate you Acey?" Rade asked confused, "because i have the blood of a devil" he stated sadness in his voice, "so do i Acey" Rade ancwered cheerfuly , "What!" Aces face was now concerned, "yeah, my father Silvers. D .Rayleigh, He was Rodgers first mate, he sent me here because the marines where searching for me, my full name is Silvers. D .Rade" she said unfased by the look of shock on Aces face.

"Your the dark kings daughter, i thought that was just a myth" Ace said, "yep"rade cherped, "COOL!" Luffy said a impressed. "its not cool Luffy if anyone else finds out who she is she will be executed, Rade you can't say your name to people, the marines are looking for you" Ace stated,Rade nodded "what should i call myself then?" she asked still smiling, "how about Psycho!" Luffy sugested, "I like it, it kind of matches your personality" Ace teased, "I like it" Rade smiled Nodding her head in agrement, "Psycho It is then" Luffy announced. "so Psycho, you ready to live up to your name" Ace teased throwing his arm around her sholders, she grinned deviously up to Ace, "you bet i am Acey!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Garps Test - Part 1

Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.

Sorry this took me so long to post, i have been on holiday and just got back.

I wrote this chapter pretty fast so i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes i haven't really checked it.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

I'll always be there

Chapter 4 : Garps Test - Part 1

It had been about a year since Rade, who was now most commonly known as Psycho, had met Ace and Luffy. For the first year Garp visited when his work allowed, just dropping in breafly to check up on the children, Ace and Luffy had been suprised by the short length of the visits and lack of challenges garp had presented, however just as the year had passed garp arrived on the island once agian.

The trees russled with the cool spring breeze, Luffy proded at a lizard lazing on the deck of the grounded ship they now spent most of there time at, Ace and Psycho were practicing fighting teqniques, since Ace had found out who Psycho, or rather Silvers. D .Rade, really was, he had been determined she would become a strong fighter, Psycho understood his concern but thought he was fussing a bit too much however she had no problems with the training, in fact she enjoyed it. She, although no where near as strong Ace, had become quite a capible fighter.

Psycho ran at Ace, aiming a fist at his stomach, Ace avoieded it easily catching her hand, he twisted her arm causing her to fall on her back, she kicked at the back of his knees bringing him to the ground aswell, Psycho climbed on top of Ace but was flung to the side, they rolled around for a few seconds before Ace sat kneeling over Psycho victoriously, one hand rested lightly on her neck the other curled into a fist a few centemeters from her face, a smile spread across his face " I win again" he smerked. Psycho giggled pushing Ace off, he moved, standing up and offering her a hand, she took it bouncing to her feet. Ace laughed at the childish action, he ruffled her hair, then turned his attentin to Luffy, who was curruntly holding the rather unimpressed lizard he had priviously been looking at by the tail, "Luffy put that poor thing down" Ace sighed at his little brother.

"But it fine Ace, see look its happy" Luffys arm streched so the lizzard was dangling just centimeters frim Aces face, the lizzard swung its body foward biting Aces nose, Ace let out a low growle.

" I dont think it likes you ace " Luffy managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

" LUFFY!" Ace shouted Lizzard still hanging from this nose, causing Luffy to burst out in another fit of laughter.

Ace removed the lizzard from his nose, careful not to hurt it as he did so, and placed it on a small rock near by, however it scurried away shortly after.

" We should get going, its starting to get dark and dinner will be sevred soon " Psycho chimmed in, Ace and Luffy nodded in agreement and the began to make their way back to the cottage.

"I'm starving, I havnt eaten in ages" Luffy moaned as they entered the forest that surrounded the cottage.

" Luffy you ate less then 3 hours ago" Ace sated, slight annoence in his voice however it was almost drownde out by the obivous amusment.

Nearing the cottage the children herd a low grumbling voice they reconigsed as Garp, Psycho smiled and when the owner of the voice came into view, she broke into a run arms outstreched to hug the large man in front of her, Garp crouched down scooping the girl up and spinning her round into a tight hug.

"Grandpa its been ages since i saw you" Psyco chimed, Garp let out a bellowing laugh,

"Youve grown, and you look stronger then before" Garp said placing her back on her feet.

Ace and Luffy joined the pair at that point having walked rather then running, the boys greeted Garp, both pleased to see the older man, however Ace was scepitical of the reasioning for his visit.

" Now that your all here i can get started, lest go!" Garp announced a slightly sinical smile on his face as he started walking signialing for the kids to follow, "I have a test for you!"

Ace sighed "i kenw it" he mumbled.

" but i havnt eaten yet!" Luffy protested, however he followed Garp anyway.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Garp smiled, dusting his kneed off as he stood up smiling to himself for his work,

" I just dont get why you had to tie us up!?" Ace qustionde an irratated tone in his voice, Psycho and Luffy both nodded in agreement to their older brothers qustion, Garp chuckled.

Each child was tied up differntly, Garp had tied Luffy to a tree using his own arms that were wraped around the trunk twice, then tied tightly around his waist, Aces hands where tied tightly behind his back and teathered to a tree a few meters from Luffy, and Psycho was dangling upsidedown, her ankles where tied toghter and the rope had been strung over a low branch and tied around the trunk of the tree, they where pisitioned faching eachother seperated by a few meters.

Garp had also placed a small knife in the center of the circle they formed, it was just out of the reach of all of them, which was no accident.

" Your task is to find your way out of the forest...Preflably before you get eaten" Garp smiled warmly at the scowleing childern.

" I still dont get why you had to tie us up" Ace stated chuckled walking back towards the cottage.

The children remained silent for a few minuits Ace and Luffy form annoyence and Psycho from confusion, she had herd stories about Garps 'tests' from her brothers but she had always thought they where exadrating, however now it was fairly ovious they where indeed telling the truth.

"Right, we'd better find a way to untie ourselves" Ace said breaking the scilence, his two younger siblings nodded in quiet aggrement.

They spent a while thinking of, and trying out, ideas however none where sucesful, finaly Psyscho sugested attempting to untie the rope tied to the tree and retreving the knife to free herself and Ace so they could untie Luffy, suprisingly the plan was fairly simple and worked well.

By the time they where all free the light had almost compleatly faded, so they made finding a safe place to sleep priority.

They walked in the direction Garp had gone, and shortly found themselves at the top of a tall cliff, Luffy spotted a small cave in the cliff face however the only way they could see to acess it was along a narrow ledge that curved down the cliff to the beach, but night was falling, they had no other place to spend the night and they knew from experince what kind of animals lived on the island. Ace led the way followe by Psycho then Luffy, the light had now completly faded and they where forced to feel their way down the cliffs edge, Psycho struggled to keep her balance on the tiny ledge, her ankled were swolen and sore from being tied up and she found each step to be more painful then the last.

Thy had made it half way down the cliff, but the path seemed to grow thiner as they progressed, the cave was now only a few hundred meters away, but Psycho felt her legs turning to jelly and she stumbled but caught herself on a small rock patruding from the cliff face, Ace snapped round to look at her worried, she stedyed herself and nodded at him however not convincingly.

They only managed to continue for a few more steps before Psycho's legs gave way she fell foward, grasping at the rocks trying despratly to get a grip and pull herself up but she wasnt able to, she felt herself falling, saw the sharp rocks below her and felt her dread as she fell...


	5. Chapter 4 : Garps Test - Part 2

Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.

I had a bit of trouble thinking of what to put in this chapter but thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoy.

Please let me know what you think.

I'll always be there

Chapter 4 : Garps Test - Part 2

Psycho's legs gave way she fell foward, grasping at the rocks trying despratly to get a grip and pull herself up but she wasnt able to, she felt herself falling, saw the sharp rocks below her and felt her dread as she fell...

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Before she had time to hit the base of the cliff she felt a tight grip around her wrist and a sharp jurk as she stopped mid air, opening her eyes she saw Luffy's hand wraped around her arm, his arm was streched a decent few meters, as a result of stopping her, Ace had his arms around Luffys waist holding him steady.

Psycho let out a small sigh of relife, allowing herself to breath again, Luffy looked relieved, but Ace still had a look of intense concern on his face that Psycho couldn't quite understand.

Ace and Luffy managed to pull Psycho up and carry her the rest of the way to the cave, once inside they started a small fire while Psycho explaind what had caused her to fall, and settled down to sleep in shifts, Ace took first watch while the others slept.

About an hour into the night Psycho awoke, the pain in her ankles keeping her awake, she made her way over to where Ace was sat, in the entrance to the cave, he was looking up into the sky, he looked some what distracted. Psycho sat down next to him, " I cant sleep, do you mind if i join you Acey" she asked quietly half to not wake Lyffy and half not to startle Ace, he nodded slightly in acknowledgement of her request but made no other movements.

" Acey, are you ok?" Psycho asked slightly concerned, he had been quiet since she had fallen and she was worried she had upset him.

"Yeah, i'm fine" he said flashing her a reasuring smile, however it wasn't convincing.

" Really?, why have you been distracted since i slipped back there? come on you can tell me" she nugged him with her sholder, he sighed then spoke softly

" Its just, back there, if Luffy hadn't of been there I wouldn't of been able to save you, i'm sceard that i wont be able to keep my promise" he took a deep breath and Psycho smiled slightly,

"But Luffy was there, i'm safe, you can't blame yourself for every thing that happens to me, you'er so protective Acey" she giggled the last bit and was happy to see Ace smile too,

" You'er right" he sighed relaxing a bit, he put an arm aroun her sholders and pulled her into a hug rocking he gently until she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

"LUFFY!" Aces voice echod through the cave, "you are ment to be on look out why are you asleep"

It was eirly morning, the sun had bearly risen and the dew was still on the rocks outside, Luffy was slumped agianst the wall of the cave, and a rather unhappy Ace was lecturing him about the importance of teamwork.

"Luffy what have i told you about responsibility..."

"IM HUNGRY"

"...You need to learn to work with other people..."

"WHEN CAN WE EAT"

" ...are you even listing to me Luffy?!"

" hmm?...did you say somthing Ace?"

Ace turned a shade of red that remineded Psycho of a tommato, and the image of Ace as a tomato made her giggle. Ace sighed deciding trying to teach Luffy any thing was a lost cause.

" We had better get moving agian, if we hurry we might be able too make it home for lunch" Ace said helping Psycho to her feet and out the cave.

" lunch, FOOD, come on, come on lets go!" Luffy bounced to his feet following closely behind Ace .

"That, he hears" Ace grumbled

They made it to the bottem of the cliff face without any problems, Psychos ankles had begun to feel better during the night and she was now able to walk almost pain free, Luffy was motivated by the prospect of food and Ace just wanted to get home.

The three children walked across the beach, on the shore line enjoying the early morning sunlight, happy to be on there way home they where all in good spirets,

"I feel really tired" Luffy mumbled

"Thats because you are in the water Luffy, you'er a devel fruit user!" Ace said pulling Luffy back onto the beach "Sometimes you can be such an idiot" he grumbled as Luffy regained his usual excitable walk, Ace chucklled at his brother despite his irratation.

It didnt take the children long to reach the tree line, once in the froest it took them less then an hour to get home, which supprised the boys, " I guess the old man went easy on us because of Psycho" Ace said to no one in perticular.

Garp was sitting on the steps of the cottage when they got back, " took your time" he let out a thunderus laugh, he had atculay been suprised with how fast they made it back, he thought it would of taken them a lot longer to untie themselves, but he would never admit that to them.

"You three had better hurry up if you want lunch" his voice boombed again.

" FOOD" Luffy shouted slipping past the old man and into the house, the others followed him quickly, mainly because they wanted a bit of food before Luffy managed to inhale it all.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Lunch had turned into more of a fight when Luffy had tryed to steal food off of Ace and Psycos plates, Luffy was made to regret his greed when they decied to team up to pin him to the ground and tie him up with his own arms.

"WHATS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND TIEING ME UP" he grumbled trying to free himself for the second time in two days.

After lunch Psycho sat outside with Garp " so how did you find the test, kido" he chuckled ruffeling her hair.

" It was ok, but if you'er gonna call it a test you should at least make it challenging" she teased, Garp coulden't help laughing, the kid had guts, she was her fathers daughter for sure, and he would have no trouble believing she was Luffy and Ace sister .

He smiled glanching to Ace who was currently shapening a long stick, for reasons Garp could only guess, then to Luffy who was eating some sort of meat he had eviedently stolen, then to Psycho who was sat at his feet smiling cheerfuly up at him, as tough at he acted Garp had to admit he had a soft spot for those three kids, and even though Ace and Psycho when't his grandchildren he loved them like they where, and he knew the next few years would do nothing but strenghten the bonds between all of them.


	6. Chapter 5 : Wind Wind Fruit

Author's note: Hey guys, I decieded to change this chapter slightly.

The story is still the same but i have changed the devil fruit.

Originally I wanted to give Psycho the Devil fruit, the god Enel had and just miss out the the skypiea arc, but when I was planing the next few chapters I realised it would give her too much power for the rest of the story to make sense, so hopefully changing the devil fruit will mean the rest of the story works better.

Sorry for the change, but hope you enjoy.

Please let me know what you think :)

I'll always be there

Chapter 5 : Wind Wind Fruit

It had now been five years Psycho had first met Ace and Luffy, and all three children had grown up alot since then.

Ace, who was now 16, had developed a taller more muscular figuer, his hair was still messy however it was slightly longer and the childish freckles where now more notacible, he now wore a light yellow shirt that he never buttond up paired with a pair of dark grey, knee-length shorts held up with a orange belt, with a large red 'A' on a silver buckle, he also still wore black slipper like shoes and an orange elbow guard on his left arm.

Luffy was now 13, his looks hadn't changed much at all, he had got taller and, like ace, his messey black hair was a bit longer, he still usally wore a dark blue t-shirt, paired with light blue, knee-length shorts with white cuffs, and black sandles, his straw hat, a gift from the priate red haired shanks, was always on his head or tied around his neck.

Psycho, now 11 years old, had changed the most, she had grown alot although she was still short compared to her brothers, her black ,wavy, hair now reached her elbows, and her tanned face, like Ace was dotted with child like freckles, she wore a simple light blue t-shirt, red shorts and black sandles. Her shorts reviled the scars that curved around her left leg in three large scratch marks, the first starting at the top of her thigh, and the last ending just below her knee.

Considering the fact they where not biologically related they looked remarkably similar, if a person didn't know ant diffrent they would easly pass as siblings.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Psycho skipped along the beach, a task made difficult by the large wodden chest she was carrying, when she passed throught the thick layer of trees that concealed the bay from sight, she was met by her brothers practice fight in the sand infront of the grounded ship they had made their base.

On psychos arrivle the two boys stoped the fight, which Ace was clearly winning, and greeted her, she walked over to them dumping the box on the ground.

"You where gone a long time, you said you were just going into the village to ask Makino somthing, and where did you get the box?" Ace asked, Psycho nodded in agreement to his statment,

" That was what I planed to do, but when i got to partys barthere was this pirate in there threatining to hurt Makino if she didn't give them free drinks, so i asked nicely for them to leave..." Psycho explained innocently,

"You asked them nicely...?" Ace questioned, an amused exprision on his face,as he looked Psycho over noting the scuff marks that covered her body,

"Yes, and when he laughed at me and tryed to throw me across the bar, I beat him and his crew up" She said bluntly a small innocent smile on her face, Ace smiled amused by her child like innocence.

"That still dosn't explain where you got the box" he said curiosuly, glancing at the wooden chest on the ground infront of Psycho

"oh, right that. After i beat them up i took it from one of the crew, he didn't argue" she smiled, ' _he didn't argue because he was unconcious' ,_ she thought.

" You're way too reckless for your own good" he chucled, but there was a concerned edge in his voice. Ace laughed ruffleing her hair, she growled in mock annoyence but made no attempt to stop him.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Psycho placed the chest on the deck of the grounded ship, while she and her brothers had lunch, Luffy had managed to steal some meat from the kitchin of the cottage eirler that morning and Makino had made Psycho some sandwhichs as a thank you for getting rid of the pirates from the bar, so they had a good amount of food for once however Luffy managed to eat most of it.

After lunch Luffy fell asleep, Ace had debated waking him up, but Psycho thought they should let him sleep, so insted they decied to practice their fighting skills. For the past few years Ace had taught Psycho everything he knwe about fighting and she had become a very strong fighter, althought she had not yet been able to beat Ace, he had to admit she had come close a few times.

Ace strengthed his satnce, waiting for Psycho to make the first move, she gave in, charging tawords him, however instead of making a head on attack she slipped behind him, kicking him square in the back, Ace made an attempt to doge, but he was to slow and the blow knocked him to the ground, he quickly spun round kicking Psychos feet out from under her bringing her to the ground as he jumped to his feet, Psycho rolled onto her back just in time to move out of the way of the kick aimed for her stomach, she pushed herself to her feet, she punched at Aces head but he caught her hand, once he had hold of her hand he turned round pulling her over his back and throwing her to the ground once again. The fight continued like that, with them almost getting beten then recovering, for about 10 munites, until Ace slipped behind Psycho hooking an arm around her neck and pushing her to the ground, before kneeling above her one hand on her chest holding her down and the other curled in a fist, held a few centimeters from her face. Ace let out a sigh

" I win again" he panted victoriously, Rade chuckled pushing Ace off her, moved easily, laying in the sand next to her, they lay there for a while catching their breath.

Ace stood up, offering a hand to Psycho, she took it bounching to her feet, they climbed back onto the ship where Luffy was still sleeping, he was sleep talking and they decieded to watchi him for a while,

" mmmm...Im gonna be king of the pirates...mmmm...king...mm" Luffy murmered as he slept.

"No prises for guessing what hes dreaming about" ace chuckled softly

"mmmmm... THATS MY MEAT...mmmm" Luffy shouted before ruterning to the soft murmering.

The outburst made Ace and Psycho jump, and at that point Ace decied to wake Luffy up.

The three of them sat on the deck of the ship throwing pebbles into the water enjoying the warm spring air.

"Hey, psycho, whats in that box" Luffy asked curisoty getting the better of him,

"Hmn, I don't know, I havn't atcullay opende it yet" she ancwered her own curiosity taking over as she walked over to where she had previously placed the box.

"Open it open it!" Luffy eurged enthusatcily, Psycho flung the top of the chest back looking inside, what she saw puzzled all of them,

"I just looks like some sort of...fruit" she picked it up examining it, it was light blue, and looked like a large pare, it was covered in swirls and light green spiraling steam.

"Is that a..." Luffy said stearing at the fruit

"Devil fruit" Ace finshed his sentance for him

"Sure is" Psycho nodded in agreement " Well here gose nothing" she said taking a large bite out of it, basicly eating the whole thing, before Luffy or Ace could stop her.

" EW! it tasts so bitter! gross" she said, swallowing it.

"Do you feel any different, what can you do!" Luffy asked exitment ovious in his voice

"I don't know" Psycho held out her hand, consentrating on it, a small spirle of air twisted around her hand creating what looked like a mini tornado around her arm "wow, cool" she mumbled, she relaxed her arm and the spirle of air dissapred.

Psycho looked at Luffy and Ace who stood wide looking eyed at her

"Pretty cool, huh?" she smiled at them, they nodded in agreement

"From what we just saw, I would guess you can control the wind now" Ace stated, still a bit shocked.

"So what happens now, after eating a devil fruit i mean?" Psycho asked, slightly confused

"Well it means you can't swim any more, and I like i just said the devil friut you ate means tou can controle the air around you " Ace stated "You just need to learn how to control it thats all, then you can use it ti improve you'r fighting" he smiled sheepshly.

"Easey for you to say" Psycho grumbled

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

It took two weeks for Psycho to be able to control when her body was in wind form, or not, but after understanding the basics of how the fruits powers worked she was learning new moves fast and she learned she could change the effects of her attack by changing how wide the attack was.

The wind wind devil fruit was a logia type, which means she is able to control, create and transform into wind at will.

Ace and Luffy had agreed to help her train to use the powers properly.

By the time half a year passed Psycho was able to hit targets slashing attacks, she was also able to change her whole body into air.

She trained constantly in order to keep up with her brothers and they helped her where possable because she was their little sister and seeing her do well made them as happy as their own sucess.


	7. Chapter 6 : Ace sets sail

Author's note:Here's the next chapter

This chapter jumps around a bit but these first few chapters are trying to set everything up for the rest of the story.

Also sorry if the chapters have been a bit short, they should start increasing in length from now on.

I just wanted to say a small thanks to the people who have left reviews, they really do help when I'm writing :)

Any way thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it.

Please let me know what you think.

I'll always be there

Chapter 6 : Ace sets sail

"JUMP!" Psycho shouted, Ace and Luffy looked at her shocked by the sugesstion the two boys stood at the edge of a cliff, Psycho having been trailing behind was still running towards them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY ITS LIKE 100 METERS TO THE BOTTOM" Luffy protested wide eyed.

"C'mon Luffy she has already made up her mind" Ace stated calmly grabbing the younger boys arm and stepping backwards pulling both of them off the edge, followed by Psycho less then a second later.

"You do have a plan don't you?" Ace asked as they where falling, Psycho smirked

"Don't you trust me Acey" she teased. Reaching her arms out in front of her she shouted "upward gale!" a strong wind blew upwards from below them, slowing their fall until they where practily floating to the ground.

It had been about a year since Psycho had eaten the wind wind devil fruit and she was already able to control it almost perfectly.

The three siblings lay on the ground laughing madly.

"Told you" Psycho chocked out between fits of laughter patting Ace's chest to prove her point, Ace sat up composing himself, his face saddend slightly, Luffy and Psycho sat up, having noticed the change in his mood.

"I cant believe you're leaving soon, the time has passed so quickly" Psycho commented

"I'm sitll gonna find the One piece before you" Luffy said looking Ace in the eyes

"Like hell you are little bro" Ace smirked, Luffy pouted, crossing his arms and mumbling somthing about arrogant older brothers.

The three of them made thir way back to the cottage, when they got back it was dinner time, Dadan had cooked meat, however not much which resulted in a fight between Psycho and Luffy, Ace couldn't help smiling at his little brother and sister.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

The next morning they went down to the bay, where their grounded ship was, all three of them decieded to have a small comptition, Psycho and Luffy would fight, then the winner would then fight Ace.

Luffy won the first match, it was a close fight but Luffy managed to knock Psycho off balance.

Ace, of corse, won the second match, the fight lasted a long time but Ace was just to strong for Luffy.

"Rule togther thats what we said" Ace said while dusting the sand off his shorts, "Our journies will be seprate, but our goal is the same and one day we will be togther agian and that day we will be unstopable" Rade and Luffy smiled and nodded in agreement.

Midday rolled around quickly and Luffy started complaining about how hungry he was.

"C'mon guys, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, lets go get somthing to eat" Luffy rubbed his stomach to illustrate the point he was hungry.

"You guys can go, i'm gonna stay here for a while" Psycho said softly, her back was turned to her brothers and she was looking into the sea below.

"Um...Luffy do you mind going by yourself..." before Ace could finsh his question Luffy had left the bay chanting about food as he went, "Huh.. i'll take that as a yes then" he muttered to himself.

"Whats wrong psycho?" he asked warmly going to stand next to his little sister.

"Nothing, I'm ok Acey" She smiled reassuringly back at him but her eyes looked sad.

"You're doing it agian, you're pretending to be ok when you're not, so you won't upset me" Ace nudged her gentilly with his shoulder.

"I just can't believe you're leaving, everything will be so diffrent. How will me and Luffy cope without you getting us out of trouble" she laughed sadly remembering all the times Ace had got them out of sticky situations.

"You guys will be fine, You're not those kids anymore, besides, I'll always be there if you need me" he held out his hand, showing the scare that was left on it, as a reminder of his promise "I promised to protect you with my life, and I don't intend to go back on that promise any time soon"

Psycho smiled, a smile that was genuin this time, she reached down to grab somthing behing her, when she turned around again, she was holding a red beeded necklace and a hat, which was orange with two smileys, one smiling, one frowning and a string of red beeds sitting above the rim, the hat had two long straps which hung from either side of it, and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with red tassles.

"Here, this is my present to you, as long as you have these I will be with you" she smiled handing the necklace and hat to him.

"You're right, this isn't the end of anything, it's the beginning of a new adventure...I really will miss you though Acey"

Ace ruffled her hair, she pouted in mock annoyence but made no attempt to stop him, Ace put his arm around her sholders and pulled her into a half hug.

"I'll miss you too Psycho"

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

For dinner Dadan had cooked a huge meal,a few different types of meat and vegtables, it was a meal in hounor of Ace leaving to follow his dream.

After dinner the three of them went to their room, for the last time. They sat on Luffys bed talking, rembering good times, and bad. Psycho fell asleep leaning aginst Ace so he carried her to her bed, letting her sleep. Once she was in her own bed, Ace went and sat with Luffy agian.

"Look after her whenI leave tomrorrow" Ace told Luffy

"I will always look after her, shes our little sister. But you know she is strong enough to look after herself " Luffys face was serious for once

Ace smiled at his little brother "and don't get in too much trouble Luffy"

Luffy grinned "Now that I can't promise" he chuckled quietly

"I had a feeling you would say that" Ace sighed, Luffy would never change.

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~

Ace stood on a small ship that was docked just outside the village, he was preparing to set sail.

He still wore a light yellow open front shirt paired with a pair of dark grey, knee-length shorts held up with a orange belt, with a large red 'A' on a silver buckle, he also still wore an orange elbow guard on his left arm. However now he was wearing a pair of black boots and a white and green bag. Around one leg of his shorts he had a small blue bag and clipped to his belt was a knife, and of corse he wore the hat and necklace Psycho had given him.

"Kick some butt Ace, take care!" Luffy and Psycho shouted simultaneously, while waving enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you got it!" Ace shouted back waving at his little siblings, a huge grin plastered on his face "See ya!"

"Three years, the next time you and me see each other i'll be way stronger then you!" Luffy announced, a final challange before Ace left.

"Five years, the next time we all meet again, i'm gonna kick both your asses!" Psycho smirked.

"Sure!" Ace laughed, waving as his small ship pulled away from the dock.

"Bye Ace"

Good Luck"

Give 'hem hell kid"

"Bye"

Makino and a small crowed of the villagers who had gathered to see him off, waved whishing him well on the turbulent journy that lay ahead.


	8. Chapter 7 : Trouble makers

Author's note:Here's the next chapter

Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it.

Please let me know what you think.

I'll always be there

Chapter 7 : Trouble makers

"Come back here!" a shopkeeper shouted at the two figures sprinting through the village away from his shop.

Luffy and Psycho ran through the village laughing to the piont their eyes watered, under Luffys arm was a large peace of meat the shopkeeper had unwilingly and unknowilingly donated to them.

The two of them ran to the edge of town but before they could make it into the forest ther ran into sonthing in the path, their vision had been so blured from the tears of laughter that they had compleatly failed to see Garp stood in their way.

"What do you two think you're doing" his rough voice made them jump slightly.

"Grandpa" They both gasped shocked thay he was there, Psycho was aware that Garp wasnt related to her but he cared for her like family.

Garp hit them both causing them to hold their heads in pain

"Ouch that hurt" Luffy grumbled

"You've been causig trouble agian haven't you" Garp thundered

"Shoulen't you of asked that before you hit us?" Psycho mumbled, smiling slightly at her come back.

Garp laughed Psycho definatly had her fathers sprit and stubornness, her grey eyes were fixed on him, stearing expectantly.

"Anyway, can you give this to Makino for me, I would do it myself but i'm in a bit of a rush" he handed Psycho a letter with ' _Makino '_ ' written across the front of the envelope, Psycho nodded.

"And where is Ace" Garp inquired, Psycho and Luffy shared a look, each hoping for the other to ancwer.

"He set sail a few months ago, to start his crew" Psycho siged giving in, Garps face twisted with anger.

"That brat, I can't believe he became a pirate!" Garp shouted, Luffy and Psycho flinced, he was sceary when he was angry.

"I have to go" Garp started back to the dock, grumbing something about arrogant kids and marines, and psycho could of sworn she herd somthing about pried for Ace following his dreams, but she couldnt be sure.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Psycho walked through the door of partys bar, the place was empty apart from Makino, who was standing behind the bar.

"Hello Psycho, can I help you with somthing" she greeted as Psycho walked into the room.

"No, I'm ok thanks, I just came to give you this" she handed Makino the letter

"Garandp asked me to give this to you" she explained.

"who's it from?" Makino saked taking the letter

"Huh, now you mention it, I didn't think to ask" she shrugged suprised she hadn't thought of asking.

Makino opened the letter reading it slowly, a small smile played at the corners of her mouth, and a slight blush colored her cheeks, she refolded the leter placing it in her pocket.

"So who is it from?" Psycho asked curisoty getting the better of her.

"Oh, no one, I mean someone but it doesn't matter" Makino blurted out, Psycho raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Is that so..." she chukled at Makinos' attempt to cover up her enbarrasment, before she could call Makino out on her lie, the doors of the bar were swung violently open revealing a large, rough looking man wearing black ripped trousers tucked into long brown boots, he had no shirt on revealing sevral long scars down his stomach and across his chest, he had short blond hair and stubble. He was followed by five other similar looking men.

"hey sweatheart, give us a drink" he said in an obnoxious voice that irratated Psycho.

"Of corse gentlemen what may I get you" she asked kindly painting on a smile

"I dont care, what ever you got beautiful" the man sneered

"Yes, of corse" Makino turned around to grab a few bottles of sake for the men, as she leaned over the letter in her pocket became visable, Psycho strained her eyes to see what is said.

S...H... she read through the paper, however she coughed causing her to lose focous, Makino turned around before she could read anymore.

Makino placed 4 bottles of sake on the table infront of the men who had sat down

"Here you go gentlemen" she said through a smile that Psycho could see was obviously put on, one of the men grabbed Makinos butt, she swiped his hand away and to her relife he moved it.

Psycho giggled quitly when Makino returned to the bar.

"They seem lovely " she wispered, Makino chuckled.

*SMASH*

Both girls looked around slightly startled by the sound, one of the Pirates had dropped a bottle on the floor.

"Oops, sorry sweatheart" he leered

"No problem, i'll clean it up right away" Makino said in a polite voice, as she turned around to get a cloth Psycho tryed once again to read who the letter in Makinos pocket was from.

S...H...A... she read, but once again Makino turned around before she could finsh reading the name.

"Damn it" Psycho mumbled to herself.

Makino crouched down to clean the reminants of the sake bottle off the floor, as she stood up the man with the scars snaked is arm around Makinos waist pulling her so she was sitting on his lap, she tryed standing up but he pulled her back again.

"Why in such a rush sweethart" the pirate mocked, he lent in so his face was just centimeters from her's.

"I'm sorry but I'm not intrested, please let me go" Makino said politly attempting to stand up again, but the pirate held her tight.

Psycho rolled her eyes, this happend more then is should, and she was about to cause trouble for the second time in one day.

"Excuse me gentlemen, if you don't let the lady go I will have to make you leave" Psycho stood up, directing a glare at the pirate that held Makino.

"Did you hear that men?, this little girl is gonna make ME leave" he shouted in amusement at his crew, he stood up pushing Makino to the side and striding towards where Psycho stood.

"What do they call you little girl" he sneered

"Psycho" she ancwred painting on her most childish smile

"Well Psycho, you see these..." he pointed to the scars across his chest.

"...these are from all the fights i've been in" he said a snarl in his voice

" If you where any good you wouldn't have quite so meny sacrs" she said with a sweet voice.

"What was that girl!" The man bellowed

"I said, if you where any good at fighting, you wouldn't have so meny scars" she repeated calmly, the mans face twisted in anger.

The man reached behind his back, pulling out two small axes, he steped towards Psycho swinging them angrily, psycho douged under his attack, she slipped behind him kicking him in the back causing him to stumble fowards.

"That was just luck kid!" he growled

"Right, luck" she mocked

The captian lept fowards kicking out at Psycho, just as she went to jump back she coughed, the small loss of focous resulted in the kick catching her face and sending her flying a few meters sideways, recovering she saw the captain swing one of the axes again, she stepped backwards avoiding it again, she caught his arm before he could draw it back to his body. Psycho twisted the mans arm causing him to drop one of his axes.

The fight lasted only a matter of minuits, Psycho managed to knock the man to the gorund and from there she managed to throw him and his crew outside. once the whole crew was outside, and rather unconcious, Psycho searche the men for anything interesting, she found a small book-like thing full of wanted posters that she stole and she took the axes the captian had been using.

"And I didn't even use my devil fruit powers" she stated walking back inside the bar to help Makino clean up the mess she was partly responasable for.

"Sorry Makino" she apoligised picking up a table that had been knocked over in the fight.

"Don't worry about it, you alwasy help me, so a bit of a tidy up afterwards is really no trouble" Makino smiled.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Psycho sat on the deck of the ship in the bay, she flicked through the wanted posters she had stolen off the pirates eirler, there where alot of names she didn't reconigse, and a few she did, she came across 'Red hair shanks' and couldn't help remembering Luffy face when he spoke of him, she chuckled to herself.

 _"i'll thank him one day"_ she thought to herself, making a mentle note.

Psycho flicked thorugh, poster by poster, she couldn't help stopping on a poster of a young man, the poster was torn away just below the picture, the mans name and bounty was gone but his picture was fully in tact, the man was young, eirly 20s she would of gussed, he had faint shadows below his eyes that sugessted a lack of sleep, in the picture he was smiling? No smirking despite the ovious chaios surounding him, he had short messy dark hair, sidburns and a goatee.

However the thing that struck Psycho was the man's eyes, they where a steely grey, they looked cold but Psycho could see somthing else, a sort of kindness and understanding, like he had seen true pain. Psycho couldn't help staring at the poster, the man facinated her, but she couldn't figure why, she shook her head casting away the thought, it didn't matter, he was a random, just a picture in a book.

Psycho continued flicking through the posters, to her suprise as she turned the last page she saw :

Wanted

dead or alive

Portgas.

She coughes then smiled a wave of pride for her brother washed over her as she studied the poster, Aces grin was center of the photo, he looked so happy.

"Not wasting ant time are you Acey?" Psycho laughed


	9. Chapter 8 : Care free

Author's note: Hey guys, this chapter is short and doesn't really have huge significance to the story but i wanted to give Luffy and Psycho a chapter before Luffy set sail.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Please let me know what you think.

I'll always be there

Chapter 8 : Care free

"Wind blade!" Psycho shouted swinging one of her axes, the trees for atleast 100 meters in front of her collapsed, the threes looked like they had been cut in half by a large blade.

Psycho choughed

"What do you think. Pretty cool huh?" she smiled at Luffy.

Luffy was stood open mouthed at the display.

"Coooooool!" he shouted eyes shining, Psycho giggled at his face.

It was almost midday and Psycho and Luffy had been training since eirly that morning, Psycho had discovered that using an axe increased the cutting force, and range of her attacks, and Luffy had been working on longer range attacks.

"Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, hey Luffy, Luffy" she repeted streching his cheek trying to catch his attention, Luffy snapped out of his trance.

"wha..?" he asked slightly confused, Psycho giggled at him again.

"It's lunch time" she said still laughing, Luffys eyes widened, he wrapped his arm around Psychos waist lifting her off the ground, she choughed, he then started to run through the forest towards the cottage.

"Food, food foood foood fooood!" he mumbled under his breath all the way back.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Over lunch Luffy eat almost all the meat, apart from what Psycho had grabbed because when he tryed to steal her food Psycho threw him, along with a few of Dadan's bandits, half way across the room.

When lunch whas over Dadan sent Psycho and Luffy hunting since they had eaten most of the meat, Luffy was exited by the prospect of catching potential food and training at the same time and Psycho just enjoyed spending time with her brother.

Luffy walked backwards in front of Psycho along one of the thin animal tracks that twisted through the trees.

"Watch this" Luffy said twisting the top half his body in a full 360 degrees turn, Psycho laughed, Luffy was crazy but he was her brother and she loved his crazy tricks.

"Shouldn't you watch where your going, or your gonna ..." before Psycho could finsh her sentance Luffy hit the ground with a thud.

"...fall over" Psycho finshed the sentance, a smug smile creasing her lips.

"Ouch" Luffy grumbled brushing himself off.

"Look, over there" Psycho wispered, pointing in the direction of a deer eating a few meters away, Psycho and Luffy shared a glance, they moved slowly closer, but before they got close enough to reach it the deers head snapped up, it looked startled.

' _Dam, its seen us_ ' Psycho thought, but then she herd a low growle from behind her, slowly turning around Psycho came face to face with a large tiger, Psycho coughed accedently drawing the beasts attention, pulling out one of her axes, the tiger lent back on its back legs preparing to pounce and Psycho prapared to attack, but before its body could fully leave the ground or Psycho could make a move Luffy had punched the creature, pushing it sideways, the deer scampered awat through the trees and out of sight.

"Gum Gum gatling" Luffy shouted, repeateidly punching the tiger.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Luffy pranced back through the woods back towards the cottage, on his back he carried the huge and now rather dead tiger.

"This is gonna be a big meal" Luffy said triumphantly, rubbing his stomach with his free hand.

"I don't think that is quiet what Dadan had in mind when she said she wanted us to catch dinner" Psycho chuckled.

Luffy walked through the open door of the cottage into the dining room, her threw the tiger to dadan who looked slightly shochked at the creature.

"You two are crazy!" Dadan shouted at them but thay ignored her walking back outside, Dadan watched them, she couldn't help smiling at them, the bond they shared along with Ace was stronger then anything she had ever seen before.


	10. Chapter 9 : End of an era

Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.

Sabo will be mentioned in the story and in flash backs, I decided not to put him in the first few chapters because he had already died before Psycho arrived. Psycho does know about Sabo but she never got to meet him.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

I'll always be there

Chapter 9 : End of an era

"Hey, why don't you take my old fishing boat Luffy, that things gonna sink any minute" a man from the village offered.

"This is fine, this is what I wanna start with" Luffy smiled gesturing to the small boat he was standing in.

It was a small rowing boat that barley fit one person, the wood looked like it was rotting and Psycho, along with the other villagers, weren't sure it would make it far, it was docked off a small bank next to the village.

Luffy wore his usual light blue, knee-length shorts with white cuffs, black sandles and of corse his straw hat, the only diffrence in his apperance was his shirt, he now wore a red butten up vest, and he was slightly taller apart from that he looked no diffrent then he had 3 years ago.

Luffy turned around facing the open ocean, the pushed his hat on his head sucuring it.

"Sabo was first and Ace was second, and I'm third but I'm gonna top them. Wait for me Ace, I'll catch up with you soon!" Luffy shouted throwing his fist in the air.

"What are you doing screaming and mumbling kid?" one of the villagers qustioned, Luffy turned around grinning.

"Its a challange!" Luffy announced still grinning, Psycho giggled at her big brother.

"Don't get too exited Luffy, 2 more years and I'm gonna out do you and Ace!" Psycho laughed shouting the challange to Luffy.

"I'll look fowards to it!" he replyed.

"Alright im going now!" Luffy shouted pushing away from the shore.

"bye !"

"good luck"

"bye"

The villagers waved Luffy off.

"I cant beleve he's leaving so soon, I'm gonna miss him" Makino smiled waving.

"I think we all will" Psycho replied.

"I hope he's gonna be ok" Makino mused.

"He'll be fine..."

Luffy paddled out to sea, but before he got far he felt a shadow fall over him, he looked around to see the huge and only too familiar sea monster looming over him, looking at it he recognised it as the sea monster that Shanks had saved him from when he was 7, loseing his own arm in the process.

"You dont know who you're messing with, look at this technique i've been working on it for 10 years "

"GUM-GUM..." Luffy streched his arm back a few meters "...PISTOL" he shouted pulling his arm fowards to punch the monster in the jaw with such force it was lifted out of the water.

"Thats for Shanks. you stupid fish" Luffy smiling slightly.

"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" He shouted as he set off once again.

"...He's not a kid any more" Psycho laughed, as the villagers cheered.

Makion sighed puting a hand on Psychos shoulder.

The vilagers stood and watched as Luffy dissapred into the distance, once he was out of sight, most people went back to their shops, Makino went back to Partys bar, Psycho decieded to go with Makino.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Psycho sat on a stool at the bar talking to Makino, the bar was empty due to the fact it was midmorning.

"Do you think he's gonna be ok out there?" Makino concerned for Luffy, Psycho chouged.

"Sure, he's strong not to mention he has a promise to keep" Psycho said confidently.

"Promise?" Makino raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah, his promise to Shanks to return his hat when he bacame a notorious pirate, you coulden't of forgotten Shanks could you" Psycho teased, Makino blushed slightly, Psycho coughed.

"Of corse I haven't forgotten Shanks" she mumbled still blushing, making Psycho chuckle.

"Tell me somthing Psycho" Makino asked chainging the subject, Psycho nodded.

"Before you arrived here, what was your life like?"

The question took Psycho off gaurd, she had to think for a while before answering.

" It was quiet, nothing special really" Psycho answered vaguely, Makino looked at her confused by the change in Psychos attuide.

"Sorry it's just I'm not ment to talk about my past" she explained, the only people she had told where Ace and Luffy.

Makino nodded understandinly, Psycho covered her mouth to chough, she then pulled out a floded piece of paper and placed it on the bar.

It was the half torn poster of the young man with the kind yet pained steely grey eyes, that had caught her eye in the book of wanted posters she had aquired a few months ago.

"who's that?" Makino asked, looking at the poster as she lent down to put some glasses away

"I was kind of hoping you might know" Psycho ancwered looking at her.

"Sorry, never seen him before" Makino shrugged, Psycho sighed.

"Why are you so intrested in a random pirate anyway" Makino inquired, Psycho shrugged.

"I don't know, theres just somthing about the look in his eyes that seems familier" she coughed, breaking her focous.

"Are you ok, you have been couging quite alot lately" Makinos voice had hints of worry in it.

"Yeah, its just a cold or somthing" Psycho shrugged the question off.

"I'm gonna get going now, thanks for the chat" Psycho jumped off the bar stool waving a small goodbye to Makino before leaving the bar.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Psycho sat on their ship in the bay looking up at the mast where her Ace and Luffy had carved their names almost 9 years before.

" 2 more years, then we will see each other again as notirious pirates" she said running her hand over the carvings.

"I swear I won't let you down"


	11. Chapter 10 : Kind eyes

Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.

(Sorry if there are any spelling/grammer mistakes)

The idea for this chapter was suggested, I really liked the idea and I think it works really well.

Thank you for the suggestion, hope you enjoy. =)

I'll always be there

Chapter 10 : Kind eyes

She could feel her heart pounding, hear the blood moving throught her veins as she struggled for breath.

The sound of heavy footsteps grew ever closer as her pace slowed with exaustion.

She collapsed, unable to mover her small body any further, a hand grabbed her ...

Psycho awoke with a gasp, relife washed over her when she looked around to confirm she was in her own bed in the cottage.

 _' It was just a dream'_ she thought, she lay wake looking at the cealing recalling the events in her dream, rolling on her side somthing caught her eye in the dull light the moon let in through the open window. On the floor next to her bed was the the half torn poster of the young man with the steely grey eyes.

" If not a dream then a memory?" she mumbled to herself, trying to remeber what had happened all those years ago.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Flashback (10 years)

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

A 5 year old Psycho ( known as Rade at that time) bounced off the ship, she was wearing a Light blue coat and plain black trouseres with brown boots, her hair was held out of her face with a long piece of red rope that was wrapped around her head a 3 times and ties in a bow, the captian who was escorting her had given her a bit of money and told her to have fun on the peaceful island while they restocked, Psycho had been pleased with the idea of buying candy since it had been months since she last had any.

The island was a small winter island located on the grand line, Psycho loved the winter islands, she loved snow and making snow men and snow angles and snowball fights and most other things to do with snow.

The island had a small sweet shop located in the town center, the town was small, a few shops a restrant and a doctors surgery where about the only things it contained, the town square was beatuiful winter flowers evergreen trees and a frozeen water founatin made it an almost unbelievable sight especially for a 5 year old.

The sweet shop was just as pretty as the resto of the town, it had a pink sign that looked like candy floss covered in sprinkles with candy caines and lollypops sticking out of it .

Psycho bought a larg jar of mixed sweets which used up half her money, but she didn't want anything else so that was ok.

"Hello dear, will that be all for you today" the sweet old lady at the counter asked.

Psycho nodded childisly making her sholder lenght hair bounce.

"If you are looking for somthing to do there is a fesitvle going on near the beach" the sweet old lady smiled.

"Really" Psycho asked "I love festivles" she smiled.

The sweet old lady returned the smile and waved Psycho goodbye an she skipped out of the shop.

Psycho came across the festival about half a mile out of town, and like everthing else she had seen on the island it was beautiful, there where bright lights and coulerful dancers moving in perfect time to up beat walked around the festival taking in the sights and sounds that surrounded her, she had become so consumed in the happy atmosphere she hadn't noticed the figures watching her.

After a few hours spent exploring Psycho decided to make her way back to the ship before night fell, like she had agreed with the captian, on her way back to the ship she herd voices behind her, as she turned to investagate where the voices where comming from, she felt a rough hand holding a piece of cloth cover her nose and mouth, she felt dizzy and with in seconds she was unconcious.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

When she woke up her hands where tied behind her back,and she was cold she noticed her coat was gone and she was in her white t-shirt, she was in a small dark room, on the far side of the room there was a rough looking man sat on a old wodden stool watching her, the lack of light hid most of his features but Psycho noticed a cross shaped scar over his left eye.

"Ahh your awake" the man growled.

"Who are you, where am I?" Psycho asked, her voice was uneven and her lip quivered but she was determind not to cry.

"Now you don't have to worry about that, I just wanna talk" the man said in a low rough voice, he stood up walking over to her, she watched him make his way across the room, a menacing smile was visable on his face in the dull light of the room. Psycho's back was pressed agianst the wall preventing her from moving away.

"Now kid, tell me, where is Silvers Rayleigh" the man crouched infront of her, loomomg over her threateningly, Psycho shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't play duumb kid, I know you're his kid" Psycho stared at him in scilent shock. How did he know Rayleigh? and how did he know who she was? she was ment to be a secret, unknown to even the world government.

"So where is her kid, You got one more chance!" the man threatened lening closer to her, Psycho shrugged once again causing the man grit his teeth.

"I warned you brat!" he shouted slapping her with enough force to knock her on her side, "Now tell me where I can find Rayleigh!" he hissed, grabbing her arm and yanking her to her roughly feet, she yelped as her shuolder dislocated but once again she refused to answer the man's question, and once again she was knocked to the floor, drawing a cry from her and an snarl from the man.

When Psycho refused to ancwer his questions the man pulled a scalple from his belt, Psycho steared wide eyed at the object, tears flowing down her cheeks and dripping from her chin.

"Where is Rayleigh!" the scar faced man shouted, Psycho shook her head Once again, the man brought the scauple up to her cheek and slid it across her skin making a small scrach. This was repeted meny times, Psycho was covered in small scraches from the scalpel.

The scar faced man smiled menicingly, his eyes burning with frustration, he growled pushing the scauple into Psychos dislocated shoulder, she cryed out in pain, the man chuckled then returned to his stool on the far side of the room.

"we will try this again later" he growled, Psycho sobbed at the scalpels sharp blade dug into her bone.

Psycho sat still trying to slow her breathing, afraid to move or nudge the blade in her shoulder, after a while she her the man on the stool across the room snoring, she glanced at the door and seeing that it wasn't locked she decieded to try and leave while the man was asleep.

Sometime during the intorregation her hands had been untied, she crawled to the door biting her toung in an effort not to cry out in pain, once she reached the door she opened it cearfuly and slipped into the hallway, she looked around notiching a staircase leading to a heavy looking wooden door. Psycho reached the door and pulled it open crying out as it brushed againsted the scalpel still in her shoulder, she had tryed to pull it out but the pain had been to much, Her cry had attracted the attention of two men who had been playing cards in a small room.

"Hey, shes getting away!" one of the men shouted

"Wake up the boss" the other said pointiong to the room she had just escaped from.

Psycho slipped through the door and out into the frezing night, looking around she noticed she was on the outskirts of the village, she ran towards the village hoping to gind somewhere to hide but the only light she had was the dull light from the moon. She herd the sound of shouting close behind her as she ran as fast as she could, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder as she did so.

By the time Psycho made it to the shops in the village everything was closed, Psycho kept running but her legs where weak and she felt herself stumbling, she could feel her heart pounding, hear the blood moving throught her veins as she struggled for breath.

The sound of heavy footsteps grew ever closer as her pace slowed with exhaustion.

She collapsed, unable to mover her small body any further, a hand grabbed her arm, jolting the scalpel and dislocated sholder and causing her to scream in pain once again however another hand covered her mouth muffling her cry.

Psycho was pulled into a small ally between the shops, the ally was dark enough she wasn't visable and the men chaseing her ran past.

A few moments passed until her pesuers voicses where no longer audable, the hands around her arm and mouth released and Psycho turned around to face the hands owner, she was met with cold steely grey eyes, but Psycho could see a sort of kindness was hidden behind them, Psychos eyes ajusted to the darkness and she was able to make out more of the boys features, he appeared to be around 13 years old, he had a flyffy white hat with brown splodges aroud it and from undrneath his hat a short tuft of black hair was visable, he wore a simple black jacket and a pair of grey jeans along with a pair of brown shoes and a small backpack.

"You're wounded" he stated bluntly, no emotion present in his voice, Psych nodded trying to hold back her tears, The boy took of his bag and produced a few medical suplies.

"this is going to hurt" he said grabbing the scalpel in her shoulder and pulling it out, Psycho screamed unable to hold the tears beck any longer, the boy then twister her arm puting her dislocated sholder back into place, Psycho collapsed unable to handle the pain, The boy caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"Sorry" he murmered, Psycho thought she herd guilt in his voice but she couldn't be sure.

The boy cleaned and patched up Psychos wounds, as he did so he asked her wat had happend, she explained as best as she could.

"This is yours, I guess" he said smirking, handing her the scalpel, she flinched away closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head, "scared of it huh?" the boy mused tossing it away, Psycho nodded.

"Whats your name?" Psycho asked, once the boy was finshed patching up her wounds.

"I can't say" the boy said flatly "whats your name?" he returned the question.

"I can't say" Psycho sain mockingly, her boy grunted but a small smirk played on the corner of his mouth, Psycho shivered, the boy took of his coat .

"Here, you need it more then I do" he said handing it to her, she accepted it flashing him a greatful smile as she put it on, "So where did you come form" the boy asked.

"My ship is at the docks on the North side of the island" she ancwered, the boy nodded and started leading her towards the docks.

Once the docks where visable the boy stopped "this is where i leave you, have a good life kid" He said waving as he turned away.

"Wait!" Psycho said grabbing his arm "Thank you for everything" she said hugging his waist, she untied the red rope around her head and handed it to him, he looked at it questioningly, "To remember me by, its a thank you" she explained, the boy put it in his pocket and flicked her forhead gently.

"You're an intresting one kid" He asid walking away "I'd like to see what you become" he said smirking slightly before he dissapared into the darkness, she smiled waving to him as he left.

Psycho retured to the ship, and to a very worried captian, they set sail again the next day.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Flashback End

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Psycho sighes running her fingers over the small scar still left on her shoulder from that day, she picked up the poster on the floor next to her bed.

"So it was you huh?, the kind eyed boy" she mused "I wish you had told me your name" she sighed again, letting go of the poster and letting it float to the floor.

"I hope we meet again some day"


	12. Chapter 11 : Unpleasant reunion

Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.

Updates might be a bit slow as I'm studing for my high school exams this year, however i will update as often as I can.

If you have any suggestions or just genral comments please review.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

I'll always be there

Chapter 11 : Unpleasant reunion

Psycho sat at the bar talking to Makino, she had spent a lot of time with Makino and thought of her as a sister, a feeling that was returned by Makino.

It had been about 3 weeks since Luffy set sail. It was summer, Psycho was now 15 her black ,wavy, hair now reached her hips, and her tanned face was dotted with child like freckles, she wore a simple light blue t-shirt and long black fingerless gloves reaching to just abover her elbow, red shorts and black thigh high socks, she also now wore a pair of long brown boots ending just below her knee.

"Its been so strange without them, I had gotten so used to having them around" Psycho said pausing mid sentance to cough, she had been talking about Luffy leaving.

"Most girls prefere the quiet when there brothers arn't around" Makino giggled handing Psycho a glass of water.

Psycho coughed, and nodded a thanks to Makino, she then reached into her pocket pulling out a letter.

"I almost forgot, Garp want me to give this to you" she handed Makino the letter and took a sip of water, she opened it reading it to herself.

"So...who's it from?" Psycho raised an eybrow questioningly.

"No one" Makino blurted out.

"You get and awfule lot of letters from, No one" she teased, laughing silently.

Psycho coughed, dropping the glass of water she had been drinking and drawing Makinos attention, slight concern creased her features when she looked at Psycho.

"You've had that cough for quite a long time Psycho, mabye you should get it checked"

"You worry too much Makino, I'm fine" she smiled shrugging it off.

When Makino lent over to pick up the glass Psycho dropped, the letter slipped out of her pocket. Psycho picked it up and unfolded it before Makino noticed, a smug smile appeared on her face.

Psycho's smile spread as she read the signiture on the letter.

"I knew it, all the letters have been from Shanks" Psycho said triumphuntly waving the piece of paper in her hand.

Before Makino could object, the sound of the door swinging open caught their attention, a larg man wearing a black lether vest and army green trouseres tucked into black boots, strode into the room, he had long hair that was tied in a low pony tail, his was snnering.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today" Makino askied in her, polite for the coustomer, voice.

"get me some sake" the man said bluntly.

"I'm sorry sir i'm afraid we'er all out of sake" Makino apologized still using her sweet voice.

"Listen here lady, I want sake so thats what you're gonna get me. Unless you want you're little friend here to dissapere" the man growled threateningly placing a hand on psycho's shoulde, Psycho rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Funny huh kid?!" he bellowed tighting his grip on her shoulder.

Psycho twisted her shoulders, forcing him to losen his grip, she then punched him in the neck forching him to move backwards, he swung at her hitting her in the side of her face and throwing her to the floor.

"You can't beat me kid" He chuckled cracking his nuckles.

Psycho held up her hand a small twister formed on her palm, the air moved into a more ball like shape, speeding up as it did. In just a few seconds there was a small ball of spinning compressed air in her hand, she reached out pushing it into the mans chest.

"Pressure bomb" she said relasing it, the force of it sent the man flying across the room, breaking sevral chairs and into the far wall knocking him unconcious.

"I havn't used the fruits powers in a while, that felt good" Psycho said dusting off her hands.

"Well i guess i should thank you once again, but i wish you could avoid the furniture, they where new chairs" Makino sighed holding up a broken chair leg.

"Sorry I got carried away" Psycho rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Makino let out a small laugh "You better get out of here before this guy wakes up" she gestured to the man slumped agianst the wall, Psycho nodded and waving a small goodbye as she left the bar.

 _'What am I gonna do now'_ she woundered sitting on the beach, she lent back in the soft sand using her hands as a pillow, her long black hair fanned out under her, she closed her eyes letting the cool sea brease blow over her as she drifted into a sound sleep.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Psycho woke up to a sharp pain in her side, she opened her eyes revealiling the men standing over her, ' _Dam it, theres alot of them'_ she thought to herself, taking in her situation.

It was almost dark she had slep longer then she had expected, the sun was setting casting shadows over her,about 10 men where standing around her looking down at her, the man she assumed to be the leader kicked her causing another shap pain to run down her side and she gussed he had broken her rib, looking up at him she recongnised somthing fimiliar about his face.

"Remember me sweetheart" he sneered, looking up at his face Psycho noticed the rough look of the man at the scar over his left eye.

"So you've been looking for me all this time huh?" She asked calmly

"Atcually it was just chance we ran into you again, you see my friend here, he just went for a drink and ran into a crazy, grey eyed girl" he chuckled gesturing to one of the men sorounding her, she followed his gaze and spotted the man from the bar eirler, she looked into his eyes and smiled at the brusing on his face, the action resulted in a kick in the ribs.

 _'It was worth it'_ she thought to her self.

"So what do you want from me" Psycho said satnding up and facing the man she assumed to be the captian.

"Tell us where Silvers Rayleigh is" he spat.

"Its been over 10 years, I dont know where he is now, even if I did i wouldn't tell you" Psycho stated brushing herself off and searchin for a way through them, two men grabbed her arms holding her still, _'shit, too slow'_ she mentally slapped her self.

"Then I guess you're comming with us" the captian sneered, the scar over his eye wrinkled with the exppression.

Psycho felt cold metal around her wrists, her body felt heavy and her legs couldn't hold her weingt, she staggered fowards the onlt thing stopping her from falling was the two men gripping her arms.

"You shouldn't show off you little power so often, people will learn to fight it" the man from the bar eirler chuckled, she shot him a deathly look which amused him further.

"sea prisim stone" she mumbled, it was only the second time she had ever touched it, the first had been a few weeks after she had eaten the devil fruit, Ace wanted to show her the effects of it before she lerned the hard way, and until now she had managed to avoide it.

"Take her to the ship boys, we want to be gone before sun rise" she captian ordered, the crew half carrued half dragged Psycho along the beach, she tryed to fight, and although she could bearly move and she was sure on of her ribs were broken she refused to give up.

The crew mangaed to drag her abord there ship, they chained her up in a small room below deck, the room was dark, there where no windows or decorations on the walls, just the heavy looking door in one of the walls, she sat slumped against the wall a piece of cloth tied across her eyes blinding her.

 _'They took me so easly, i coulden't even fight them'_ she thought "I'll get out if this Acey, Luffy, I'll keep our promise..."

The ship pulled away from the beach, sailing into the dark away form the island, away from Psychos home.

"...No matter what" she murmered.


	13. Chapter 12 : Lost hope

Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.

Sorry this took me so long to post i just had about 3 weeks of mock exams so I had to revise, I intend to keep updating as often as i can however there will be some weeks i dont post for a while.

Aslo sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes, I wanted to upload this quickly so I havent checked it properly.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

I'll always be there

Chapter 12 : Lost hope

The ship rocked slowly to the rythem of the calm waves, the motion made Psycho sick, that, and the metalic smell that hung heavily in the stuffy air of the tiny room that had become Psychos whole world.

It had been over 3 weeks since Psycho had been taken and the men that had taken her had been less then welcoming, blood saturated her clothes from the hundruds of small cuts that covered her body,her hair formed dreads where the blood had dryed and stuck it togther, and there was currently a small pool forming under her leg where, she gussed, one of her more recent cuts had reopened, that along with lack of sleep and some unwelcom touching had made the experince a rather unplesent one.

Psycho was feed once a day, 1 slice of bread and 1 glass of water, she had not been over weight before but now she was verging on dangerously underweight, and she was dehydrated, she drifted in and out of concoiusness, and had no grasp of time, a piece of cloth was kept tied over her eyes preventing her from seeing her sourroundings leaving her in complete darkness, however she knew, from when she was first put in the room, that it was a small dark room with nothing but a heavy door on one of the walls, she had also noted that the door locked from the outside.

The only thing that kept her fighting was the thought of her brothers and the promise they had made.

The door creekde open and Psycho herd footsteps enter the room, Her head snapped up at the noise but her vision was blocked by the colth making it impissible to know which crew member it was, a tray with her daily allowance of food was placed infront of her and the door creeked closed leaving her alone in the tiny room again, her heart pounded and her breating rabidly increased.

Psycho tryed to calm herself down, she closed her eyes, focousing on her breating, and thinking of the good memories of her childhood, her brothers, and the kind eyed boy, the calming effect of his gaze and she had a strange feeling, like he was watching out for her, like a gardian angle.

Psychos breathing was shallow, her eyes where heavy and her head hung as she didnt have enough energy to hold it up, slowly she reached, searching cearfully for the glass thet had been placed on the floor infront of her, once she had found it, she lifted it up to her mouth, her arms where heavy and she could bearly move her body due to the sea prisim stone handcuus she had on. Her lips were dry and cracked and her throat felt like sandpaper, she sipped at the water, the cool liquad gave her a small boost of energy lifting her sprits with it .

After she had finshed the water she eat the bread, it was dry and stale but it gave her the energy she neede, after she had eaten she let her eyes shut again, in hopes of a break from the pain that came with sleep.

She lent against the wall trying to find a more comftorble position, however she stoped moving when she felt a few small scraches reopen, she remembered her home, Ace, Luffy, Garp, Makino, and all the other people that had been there for her, she thought back to the last time she and her brothers had all been togther, the way Ace ruffled her hair, and Luffys chilidsh comments.

She wished either of her brothers were with her now, she knew they would have some crazy plan, ' _what would they do?'_ she asked herself, _'they wouldnt just sit here like i have beeen doing'_ she sighed considering what to do next.

Psychos mind was fuzzy, she was exausted, both physically and mentally, in the 3 weeks since she had been trapped on the ship she had bearly slept more then a couple hours, the amound of blood she had lost left her feeling cold and the sea prisium hand cuffs made her whole body heavey and almost impossable to move, but she refused to give up hope, she refused to let her life end in this little room.

Psycho thought cearfully about what she knew about the ship, _'its old and wooden, the door is heavy and locked with bolts on the outside, but there is a crack, a small weekness in the middle of the door, the ship its self is quite small, not to complicated to fine a way out',_ She thought cearfuly to herself _' but the crew is always walking around the ship, plus i can't move as long as i have these stupid hand cuffs on'_ she sighed, but remained optimistic, trying to think of a way to get out of the hand cuffs.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Days passed and Psycho made no progress in her plan, as more time slipped past her optimisum began to run out however she still refused to give up, the memories of her brothers forced her to keep fighting, their dreams, and their shared promise, Psycho remembered the first week she had spent with Ace and Luffy,

"IM GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES" Luffy crowed, throwing his hands in the air, the children had almost made it to the top of the mounain, Luffy had spotted a rock that was shaped like a ship and was currently stand in top of it, "Like hell you are Luffy, Because im gonna be the knig" Ace stated confidently pressing his thumb aginst his chest gesturing to himself proudly, pushing Luffy off the rock.

The memory was small, just siblings messing around, but Psycho found strenght in small memories like that, she kept fighting searching for any way to escape.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

Another week passed and Psycho was still trapped, the beating from her captors had become more frequant, the hope she had clung so tight to had slipped away, _"WE WILL RULE THE SEAS TOGHTER."_

Those words replayed in her head over and over and over in her mind, the promise she had made with her brothers, ' _can i give up on my word so soon?_ ' she had asked herself repetadly.

Psycho had nothing left, she had once viewed herself as strong, but now she could see that was not the case, she was weak, she had no hope left, she let her head slump agianst the wall, there was no more fight left in her, she was ready for this suffering to be over. She sobbed quietly.

"I'm so sorry Acey, I'm sorry Luffy, But I can't fight anymore, I'm just to weak, I'm sorry ..."


End file.
